Inflating stations for film bags, which comprise a suction bar and an inflating bar, are known. To be able to insert the inflating spouts of the inflating bar into the film bags, the inflating bar is moved in relation to the suction bar by means of a rack with a knee switch and a pressurized air spring. The required contact pressure is also formed by means of the rack with the knee switch and pressurized air spring. The pressurized air spring limits the maximum applied force in the dead center of the knee switch.
Due to the high masses of rack, knee switch and pressurized air spring that have to be moved, there will be a limitation of the machine speed and the positioning accuracy. In addition, the contact pressure cannot be monitored and/or not controlled accurately, which leads to increased wear of the vacuum cups of the suction bar. Also, there can be very long setting times of the racks after maintenance works. In addition, no sufficient flexibility with regard to processing of different film types for example with different formats is ensured.